


you belong to me (I belong to you)

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Human/Vampire Relationship, Reincarnation, Romance, Time Travel, Vampires, ange's 50 kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Time brought her to the 19th Century, and there Reira found a love so immense that nothing else could compare. A love that'd been waiting for her, sending her into the arms of a vampire. Vlad.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	you belong to me (I belong to you)

**Author's Note:**

> just a feelsy fic with lots of my own headcanons :D  
> I miss writing these two but I'm still focused on a writing project, so this fic suddenly happened~  
> xoxo

_“I belong here.”_

Centuries away from her original time, in a castle, heart stolen by a vampire. 

The words had been repeated by themselves inside Reira’s mind, not to convince herself or to avoid a possible regret, not a false sense of belonging, either. It was the truth.

The distinctive fragrance of roses surrounded her when the wind blew, a scent from Vlad’s red roses on the castle gardens below. Outside the castle there was a beautiful sight of a forest, blanketed in white snow.

No more skyscrapers or hustle bustle of a modern city, Reira had time-traveled into the 19th century, it still perplexed her at times how the time brought her here.

“ _Printesa_.”

The utterance of a gentle, masculine voice awakened her from the short reverie, but Reira did not have to turn around to see who it was. “Vlad.” Her voice was soft and affectionate. Two strong arms embraced her from behind — she took a moment to inhale a deep breath. To savor the moment, relishing in his warm embrace.

“What are you thinking of?” He inquired in a whisper, the side of his face nuzzling against her hair.

“Nothing to be concerned about.” Reira wrapped her arms on top of his that caged her waist. He was a vampire, yet this was where she felt most safe and sound. Because Vlad wouldn’t hesitate to protect her from any danger that lurked around, he won’t ever harm her, she knew this by heart without him ever admitting it. 

A low, deep chuckle emanated from his chest, Vlad followed her gaze. “Reminiscing of the life you had before you arrived here, I assume?”

Reira let out a soft laugh, fingers absently tracing his hand. “It’s not something I can avoid.” Even now, his embrace protected her from the cold wind, the last trace of freezing winter.

Vlad’s black cape swayed along with the gust of wind, but he only held her tighter, as if he won’t let her go no matter what. Not to anyone, not to anything. His breath caressed her ear when he whispered once more, the corners of his mouth upturned into a soft smile, “This is your home now, _printesa_.”

“Home..” The word tasted foreign in her tongue with all of its meaning, but it didn’t feel wrong at all. For she knew how true it was. Despite her initial intention to return back to where she belonged, her home, Reira chose to remain here. Turning her head slightly, a small frown creased between her brows. “Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not a princess or anyone noble, Vlad.”

“You were once.” He simply stated, closing his eyes while memories of the past replayed in the deep recess of his mind.

But it was his memories, not hers, and so Reira pouted slightly. Turning her gaze straight ahead to the snow-covered forest, she muttered, “That’s unfair, you know. You might know me in the past, but I have no memories of it. I wish I have but..”

“It won’t matter if you remember or not. What truly matters is that you are here now.” Vlad pulled away only to turn her around to face him, demanding her whole attention with his arms encircled around her waist. As firm as ever.

Reira returned his affectionate gaze with a soft smile, her pout had disappeared with his confession. “To be honest with you, I don’t want to know too much about who I was in the past. This is who I am now, and you must accept that.”

“You remained my princess, nonetheless.” He replied without any hesitation.

“Not that I can stop you from calling me _printesa_ ,” Reira chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she murmured, “I actually liked that. A princess from the future, some kind of twisted fairytale.”

“Does not have to be twisted, however.”

“But it does. Well, since..” The mischief glimmered in her eyes along with her smile. “You’re actually a vampire.”

Vlad laughed — a laughter that no one else would ever witness. “ _Printesa_. You will remain _my_ princess. Before, now, until forever.” The love of his life might have reborn into the young woman who stood before him, but her heart, her beauty, the slight mischief within her, anything else that remained in her.. Nothing had changed, only the passing time that differentiate her from her past self.

He never thought to ever compare the past with the present, because she was always one person, one heart.

One that belonged to him.

Soft breeze of the wind swirled through the castle’s window, seemingly to encourage Vlad while he leaned down, closer to her, and claimed her by the lips.

A kiss that was enough to take her breath away.

Affectionate, soft, passionate at once.

Incomparable, truly. In that kiss there was endless yearning for each other that time won’t ever erase.

Vlad held her close against him, tasting her all over again even though it was the same taste he remembered, but he could never have enough of hers. Centuries after centuries he thought he’d lost his other half, only to be reunited with a girl from the future. His reincarnated lover.

_A twisted fairytale_ , indeed.

Reira let herself lose in his kiss, like she always did. Smiling against his lips, surrendering herself at his mercy, then she parted her lips for him and their tongues seeking for each other in all of their desperation. As if it was the first time they did so. 

His heart called for hers, to love and be loved.

The kiss deepened, deepened, and deepened further, neither of them had enough of the other. Until he stole all of her breaths away. Until he had to end the kiss to let her breathe. They separated themselves, albeit reluctantly, refusing to open their eyes to not break the spell of the kiss that still lingered in their lips and their hearts.

For a long time, Vlad pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed while their breaths mingled together. A moment so perfect, his heart was both peaceful and thundering violently altogether. Her presence was a temptation of his dark cravings, he wanted her blood as much as he wanted her.

“I belong here.” Reira murmured without opening her eyes, a serene smile spread across her lips. “Not only here, Vlad. But.. I belong here with you. Beside you.”

“And I, _printesa_ , belong to you.” He replied, a confession of a heart that never stopped loving her all these centuries.

A moment later, their lips moved on their own accords and captured each other in a passionate, merciless kiss. Both of their hearts claimed, captured, caged each other. 

Time won’t be able to separate them anymore now that he had her, even if it might condemn her to the darkness, and he intended this to last.

For eternity.

_Forever._


End file.
